


Bubble Bath

by Pluttskutt



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about that time Kougyoku wanted to take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

The servants hurriedly walked around in the room. It was a stressed aura and they almost bumped in to each other in their rush. They were preparing a bath for the princess, Kougyoku. The reason for their rush was that someone often came and messed it up. A couple of guards were looking out for the troublemaker, but it seemed he was off on his own somewhere else.

One servant carefully arranged the roses in the bath before making sure the screen was standing right. She nodded with a smile, satisfied with her work. She then walked off to inform the princess her warm bath was prepared.

“Oh, good. You always have trouble with my baths,” she pointed out with a frown. The servant smiled and nodded. No one had told the princess why it was so.  
Ka Koubun walked next to the princess. His head darted in every direction. When they walked around a corner he looked behind him, a suspicious look on his face. When the princess looked at him he smiled and stopped with his behavior. That someone hadn't been seen all day and it made him worried.

“I can smell the roses,” Kougyoku said when they were outside the room. She smiled and walked inside. It was quiet and warm, it made her relax.

“Princess,” two servants bowed. They then helped her to untie her hair and were about to undress her when a noise made them stop in their movements. It sounded as if the water had moved.

“Is there something wrong?” Kougyoku asked. The water was quiet again. The servants bowed, apologizing for being slow. They helped her out of her clothes and dressed her in a bathrobe.

“I hope you enjoy your bath princess!” The servant bowed. Kougyoku smiled and walked over. She walked around the screen. Her voice got stuck in her throat.

There was someone in her bath. He was leaning against the tub, black hair carefully swept beside so it wouldn't get wet. His jewelry was removed to make sure he'd enjoy his bath to the fullest.

“J-judal!” He looked up when he heard her voice. Her face was flushed, she didn't know what to do.

“You're here!” He said with a smile. “Can you bring the peaches before coming in?” He asked. Kougyoku blinked rapidly to regain her senses.

“I can't bathe with you!” She glared at him. So he was the reason her bathes were always delayed. Couldn't the servants have told her?

“Why not?” He asked without looking at her. He was getting impatient, he wanted his peaches.

“Because I'm a woman!” She explained, her eyes focusing on the floor. The servants debated if they should call the guards but decided not to. The princess surely didn't want other men to interrupt her bathing time.

“Hm?” Judal opened his eyes and eyed her. “Since when?” His voice was unimpressed. She bit her underlip, glaring at him.

“Get out!” She ordered and pointed at the door. He didn't want to, but he couldn't disobey her order.

“Fine,” he stood up in the bath. She screamed and covered her eyes with her hands. “Huh?” He was going to ask her for a towel, but she wouldn't be able to give him one with her eyes shut.

“Sit down! Sit down!” After that she ran out of the room. He looked after her, a victorious smile on his face. He then glared at the nearest servant.

“Bring me peaches!” She obeyed quickly.


End file.
